To be an Arrancar
by nasariu
Summary: one battle gone wrong leaves a new Arrancar sealed inside naruto but not befor he saves the lives of his soul reaper friends. disclaimer i don't own naruto or bleach.
1. Chapter 1

To be an Arrancar

To be an Arrancar

Chapter 1

Hey im back and don't worry about Darknessfalls its in progress I just need to clear my mind of different ideas for other stories like this one but no one has bothered with blazing through shadows is it that bad I have no clue but if it is at least review and tell me well ok here we go.

Starts Now

Our story begins with a war that ravaged two dimensions destroying lives and creating a new. The plain that this war was being fought on was called Hueco Mundo which is populated by creatures called hollows beings that quite literally had no hearts some can keep an almost human appearance or a beastly appearance but what is most attention grabbing is the mask made of what looked like bone.

There are many different types of hollow but none more powerful than the being known as Arrancar. This is where the hero rises but fails then falls escaping.

A Vasto Lorde one of the strongest type of hollows but this one was different he was born human but became a hollow from the sorrow for the loss of his love and friends. Like most hollows they loose there humanity or self respect and become worse than any beast in all existence evil tainted and just makes you want to puke at their sick scene of humor. But he was different as I said he kept his humanity and sanity but one more thing happened that was unbelievable. All hollow ate souls or other of their kind but he couldn't. but he had to fight to stay alive most of the time he had to kill others of his kind when he killed another hollow he gained they're strength their energy and he evolved slowly but surely.

But a man from the world of the dearly departed the Soul Society a place where people who have died pass on to with the help of Soul Reapers souls who have been trained to fight hollows with their Zanpakuto which has its own characteristics as it is an extension of their souls.

This is where he comes in. he had to fight so hard to live as a Menos but he then evolved to a Gillian then to an Adjuchas. He had gotten into a huge battle with another Adjuchas bleeding and on the verge of passing out he summoned the last of his energy to strike but instead he summoned another hollow but this one could talk and reason it was there to help him and so it did. Some time later he became a Vasto Lorde and he only lived to survive he vowed that he would live in the memory of his loved ones.

About a few years later he crossed a battle of soul reapers fighting Arrancar and loosing badly. His first thought was to ignore it but then he thought that if their souls were eaten more hollows would be born from good beings into horrible beasts and he could not let that happen. Yes he looked like a beast and if he let his guard down he would probably be killed by either side.

A red haired soul reaper was down for the count and a blue haired Arrancar with only half of a hollow jaw mask on his face was coming in for a killing blow. Wasting no time our special Vasto Lorde intercepted the blow and sent the Arrancar flying back.

"Sorry but the last thing that this world needs are more soul hungry hollows and I cannot let you eat them or kill them!" he said taking a stance ready to fight.

"What the hell do you think your doing protecting these fools when all they do is destroy our kind you're a disgrace to hollows every where." The blue haired Arrancar said as he and the rest of the Arrancar charged at the Vasto Lorde.

It was a tough battle but the odds were in his favor as the Arrancar were weakened from the fight with the soul reapers. But he had prevailed at saving the soul reapers but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The Arrancar fled with the promos of the death of the soul reapers and himself. He turned to the soul reapers who were even though very low on spirit energy were ready to slay him if he turned on them. All the soul reapers were ready for a fight all but one the very same red head man with strange tattoos where his eyebrows should be sheathed his sword and approached the Vasto Lorde.

"Why did you save me when you could have taken advantage of the situation and eaten or killed me?" he asked wondering why a hollow a soul eating beast saved him.

"I did it because the last thing the world needs is more hollows and to answer your other question I can't eat souls I just can't even if I wanted to I couldn't eat you my body can't ingest or digest a soul!" he said receiving a gasp from the soul reapers as they heard his statement.

"Then how did you become a Vasto Lorde if you do not eat souls?" asked a short white haired boy wearing a white coat over his kimono.

"I've had to fight to survive here so I have to kill a lot of the time but when I do I absorb their Spirit energy and I become stronger!"

"Still why help us we kill your kind to better the worlds doesn't that bother you?" asked a man wearing a straw hat and a pink yet multi colored kimono on his shoulders.

"I have no grudge for what you soul reapers do in fact I applaud it but as long as I'm not a target and you are trying to kill me I do not harm anyone I live to live nothing more nothing less!" he said truthfully gaining the soul reapers trust.

"Since we are not killing each other how about we get acquainted I'm Rukia the red head is Renji the other girl is Momo the man in pink is Captain Shunsui the man standing next to him is my Captain Jushiro the man with the evil smile is Captain Zaraki and the kid is Captain Toshiro no disrespect captain, the blond haired man wearing the green and white cap is Ex-Captain Kisuke, the other blond is Izaru, the man with the shinny head is Ikkaku, and the man wearing the helmet is Captain Sajin so what is your name may I ask?" Rukia asked the Vasto Lorde.

"I don't have one anymore I can't even remember my old one." He said with a said smile that could be seen even with his beast like features and the bone mask.

From that point on they became friends and traveled Hueco Mundo fulfilling the assignments sent to them by the Soul Society. Several years past and they were an inseparable group. They had named our Vasto Lorde friend Shade as when he fought his spirit energy was pure black. (A/N: ok Ichigo's is black and red not just black so im not doing any thing wrong). And he became the first Hollow to every be allowed in the Soul Society by order of Captain Yamamoto as he had proven his loyalty to the Soul Society and thanks to the Twelfth Division he had confirmed that he could not eat souls.

But his happy times came to an end. A grand scale battle broke out claiming many lives. But what happened was terrible in his eyes. The Arrancar were on the rampage destroying any thing in their way. His group where sent out on the front lines to fight the approaching threat. But it was a massacre.

The battle was long and hard and pulling out every stop they had they still were loosing. That was until Shade saw his friends one by one get cut down on their prime. He felt rage he couldn't do any thing about it. His rage grew and grew and grew till me began to transform. His wolf/dragon like mask began to break leaving only the jaws. His scaly body grew human and covered itself in a pure black kimono. And a katana appeared at his side.

Taking all his energy he did something impossible the souls of Zaraki, Rukia, Momo, Toshiro, Shunsui, Jushiro, and Renji flew into his body as he would not let them die like this he preserved them as if they stayed out in the world they would die. He drew his sword and with a flash of light he be became one of the most fiercest beings known to all man kind he was a nine tailed fox.

The battle was over in a matter of seconds with Soul Society being the victor. But Shade had accidentally at the end of the battle ripped a hole into a new dimension sucking him through to the new world with the hole closing behind him.

He was exhausted tired beyond belief as he collapsed to the ground. Drifting in and out of consciousness a white eyed man with long black hair with a seal on his forehead screaming in pain asking for help from Shade in his new form. Taking the last of his energy he poured it into the man's seal breaking it but turning the man's eyes red before passing out.

After ninety-five years in a suspended animation like sleep he awoke. With new knowledge coursing through his mind he set off to save the lives of his friends. Toshiro being the worst he fused his soul with a three year old girl in a misty land while the mother wasn't looking.(Hintty hint hint!).

Then driven by an invisible force he made his way to a new part of the new land to a hot yet peaceful land approaching a large village he was attacked by people. They kept yelling stop the beast before he kills us all. He protected himself as he got closer. Feeling the souls of his friends struggle he sent them off letting them choose their vessels. But that's when it happened a man on a large toad holding a baby. He felt his soul being forced into the child and there was nothing he could do about it. Then everything went black as he was now the tenet of a child's soul.

End

Ok yeah a lot of things may be wrong who cares this is a prolog the real story begins in the next chapter so r&r I'll be waiting .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two A human Arrancar is born

Chapter Two A human Arrancar is born!

Hey glad you liked my opening into the series hope you'll like what I got planed out. Ok lets get this party started.

Starting Now!

The true story starts in a Village called Konoha one of the great Five Shinobi Nations. It was located in fire country and was still great in military prowess even though it had been weakened by the nine tailed fox they believed to be Kyuubi. If they only knew the truth the villagers and a few Shinobi known as chunnine would not be doing what they were now.

They were chasing a seven year old blonde haired boy with ocean blue eyes named Naruto Uzumaki. The day the leader of Konoha known as the fourth Hokage sealed the nine tailed fox inside of Naruto but it also took his own life in the process. His last wish was to let Naruto be known as a hero but the villagers did not see it that way. When they looked at Naruto they saw a reincarnation of the nine tailed fox.

Which brings us to the present. He ran for his life but was backed into an ally with no where to run. They mercilessly beet him as he screamed for help but to no avail.

"Scream all you want demon no one will help you tonight you die as you have cheated death long enough!" a villager said as he hit Naruto with a club.

Naruto screamed as he believed his life was about to come to an end. But the blow never came. He opened his eye's to see himself in a sewer. But before he could think he herd a soothing voice calling him promising help. He crawled his way through the sewer water to find a cage with a sheet of paper with the symbol for seal stuck to the door.

But what he wasn't expecting was a pair giant red eyes to be staring back at him. He was scared but he did not show it as he had become adverse with hiding his emotions from the world a mask if you will. but he did not ever expect to see a monster in his short life he truly believed he was going to die.

"**Don't be so scared young one I will not hurt you as I can feel your fear I'm here to help you as you and I are stuck together till the day you die!"** he said as his face came to the light to reveal his foxily features.

"You're the Kyuubi but you were killed by the Fourth Hokage how are you alive and where am I?" Naruto asked franticly as he was scared to be in the presence of a demon.

"**I was not killed young one as I am already dead I am a soul but better than tell you I learned a nifty trick a few years back so I will show you!" **he said as black energy flew from the cage and gently touch Naruto on the forehead.

All of his memories flashed through Naruto's mind telling him everything about the creature before him. He now knew the truth about seven years ago and something that the being did that he did not even realize. But Naruto knew he had just seen the birth of the sharingan. Btu now Naruto was at piece with the person before him as he knew he could trust him as he trusted Naruto with his memories he could be trusted as a friend.

"**As you can see boy I can not leave this place as it is your soul I am trapped with in but the bad news is your dieing now but I can save you but I will have to turn you into an Arrancar but if I do you might be hated even more its all up to you." **he said looking at Naruto with concern.

Naruto looked into the water as he thought about it. He did not want to die he was going to be Hokage but in order to do that he would have to live. He had one choice and that was to become an Arrancar.

"I'll do it I want to be Hokage and if I have to become something else to live I'll do it so I came become Hokage!" Naruto said with tears in his eye's as he would live. But at the price that no one would accept him in life.

"**Very well but be warned you will be the first human to become an Arrancar so the combination will make you into an entirely new species be warned as soon as this process is done you may well more attempts on your life!"** he said as poured his energy through the cage. The black energy engulfed Naruto and he felt it change him.

Both the villagers and the Shinobi that joined them watched in horror as the boy they were beating erupted with black energy. It was malevolent but not evil but the pressure from it felt like a dozen Kage's were directing their killing intent directly at them.

Naruto's bones began to mend themselves back together then grew stronger. His muscles kept collapsing in on themselves as his body changed making sounds that were sickening as the ripping muscles and cracking bones made several of the villagers vomit. In the highlight of the transformation Naruto unconsciously rolled over to reveal white liquid come from his eye's, mouth, and nose to form a bone mask like jaw that resembled that of both a dragon and a wolf.

But just as Naruto's attackers thought it was over. A hole opened up clear through the other side of his body like some one took a sword and stabbed him then twisted it to make a hole. But there was no blood but instead right where his heart should have been in the void in his chest a orb of black energy appeared and glowed with an almost unholy light. Then a sword appeared strapped to his waist. It was an almost basic Katana but the hilt was something of pure beauty and a work of art. It was two sets of wings a pair of heavenly angel wings on opposite sides connected to a pair of dragon wings as they spread out and were elevated at an acute angle to make them look like they were about to take flight. The detail in the wings was something to be admired but the handle was spectacular. It was a dragon made of black flame even though it was not a blaze it looked to be so and the eyes of the dragon were a piercing blood red with the ferocity that could put there so called Kyuubi to shame.

The villagers saw that his transformation was at an end and began to approach Naruto to finish him off so he could not continue the attack of the Kyuubi in witch they believed he was. But Naruto's eyes flashed open to reveal themselves to be blood red but were not demonic they were like a spinning whirlpool with three kunai like shapes span with them but there was no pupil. Before things could get any weirder veins bulged out around his eyes that made it look like he had the byakugan from the Hyuuga clan.

He slowly stood up as his shredded shirt fell to the ground. He slowly began to walk forward scaring the Shinobi and the villagers as they believed the Kyuubi was finally going to start a rein of revenge and destruction to them and their beloved village. He got closer and closer till he had totally passed through the crowd walking passed them as if they did not exist.

He was almost completely out of the ally when he stopped dead in his tracks stared up at the moon as he could feel his life as he knew it was going to change. He did not know what path it would go it could get better or his life would become a living hell.

"You people have beaten me, stabbed me, and made my life a living hell but I do not hate you for it you only do what you believe is right but here this I will not take being beaten any longer tonight I am an Arrancar!" he said as he ran from the crowd to the Hokage tower.

Naruto arrived to see Anbu guarding the tower. He walked up but the Anbu would not grant him passage into the tower. He stood there wishing himself inside and before any body could blink Naruto was gone but in his place was a rip in the very fabric of the universe. When Naruto opened his eyes he was standing in front of the Hokage.

"What are you doing in the tower are you an assassin or are you a thief?" the elderly Hokage asked as he took a stance to defend himself.

"Old man it me Naruto I want to talk to you and if your wondering how I look it's a long story." Naruto said shocking the elderly Hokage.

Naruto began the tale of himself being attacked to the meeting of Kyuubi to the point of his transformation. But even though his tale was shocking that's not what the Hokage was interested in what he was interested in was Naruto's eyes. They were a marvel to behold as he let Naruto finish his tale before asking him.

"Naruto you have been through a traumatic experience and you have become a new being which enemies and corrupt politicians alike will want to capture you and see if they recreate a being like you." the Hokage said with a sigh but then smiled.

He then walked over to Naruto and peered into his eyes and evaluated them then pulled out a syringe from a medical kit then drew some blood from Naruto then went back to his desk and pulled out a lock box. He opened it to reveal many other vials filled with blood. He then pulled out several testing scrolls then began putting tiny drops of Naruto's blood the began extracting small amounts of blood from four vials. He placed a drop of every D.N.A sample he took from the vials on to each scroll. He activated the seal on each one and every scroll did the same thing. They turned green indicating each had a relation. He sighed and looked back to Naruto.

"My boy you are one special kid as you are related to three clans of Konoha and have retained their kekkei genkai but yours have fused." The elderly Hokage said as Naruto was shocked.

"Which clans are they if I may ask?" Naruto said with the clank of the bone over his mouth.

"That is one story that I cannot fully tell you yet Naruto but what I can tell you is your father was the product of an arranged marriage between a member of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan but he did not gain either bloodline then he married the last of the Uzumaki's and her having the last Kachuugan but now you have all three." He said as Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Old man I'm leaving the village tonight and won't return until I am nine I ask that when I return that I be placed in the academy so that I may become a ninja!" Naruto asked as the Hokage's pipe fell from his mouth.

"Very well Naruto and I'll strike you a deal if you do indeed return and graduate from the academy I'll tell you who your parents were and give you everything they left behind for you." the elderly Hokage said as Naruto's face lit up well as much as it could considering the bone mask on his face.

The Hokage handed Naruto a all use passport and let Naruto be on his way. As soon as Naruto was out of the room he made a small gesture and an Anbu wearing a wolf mask appeared before him.

"Kakashi this has been hard for me to keep you from your brother but it has been for his own good if any enemies knew he was his son they would try to kill him without hesitation but when he graduates I'll tell him everything and he will be taken care of by you and by law but I ask of two things from you deliver these scrolls to him before he leaves and watch over him when he returns!" Asked the elderly Hokage.

Kakashi looked at him and nodded and in a swirl of leaves he was gone. Kakashi Hatake was a student and adopted son of the fourth Hokage but on the day of the Kyuubi attack after he had delivered Naruto to his father he was hit by a powerful force. He could feel it change him as he became stronger in an instant and his body had changed as well. But he had passed out a few minutes later. When he woke up he had found out about the incident and was devastated he then began to drown his sorrows in alcohol and the overly perverted romance novel called Ichi Ichi Paradise he believed that his sorrow drove him to these things oh how wrong he was if he knew the truth. But he arrived at Naruto's door knocked then placed the scrolls on the ground then left.

Naruto had just finished packing all his cloths and all the rations he had when he herd the knock at the door. He rushed and answered it but there was no one there only three scrolls on the ground. He picked them up to find that they were information on the byakugan sharingan and kachuugan. Naruto smiled then packed the scrolls and left.

He left the gates of Konoha and was off. Once again he thought of how long it would take him to arrive in the next village but when he looked up he was there. But this time as soon as he noticed he pasted out.

Naruto found himself in front of the cage that held his tenant as he wondered what just happened. The bright red eye of said being appeared from the cover of the darkness. Naruto was disturbed yet pleased to see him as he walked closer to the cage.

"I never got to ask you your name to thank you for saving my life!" Naruto said as looked up at the cage.

The being chuckled and then the giant red eyes that Naruto was use to began to shrink. And a man with jet black hair and the same mask Naruto had walked from the darkness to give Naruto a little bit of a shock.

"**My name is Shade and don't thank me young one as I would have done anything to save your life but I have good news and bad news which would you like to hear first?" **he asked as Naruto looked dead at him.

"Bad news first!"

"**Well now that you have become an Arrancar your body has made more spirit energy than physical energy in lay mans terms you have horrible chakra control but this is also good as I will train you the best I can but you'll have to train your body to equal them out."**

"Wouldn't have it any other way so what is the good?" Naruto asked kindly.

"**There is three parts to the good news one even though you're an Arrancar you are more like a soul reaper when it comes to your Zanpakuto and its shikai and bankai two you can hide your hollow futures as you can retracted your mask and close the hole in your chest and finally your new kekkei genkai is powerful but it can only be activated when you are in hollow form but even then you can not use it very long as it eats up your chakra fast so I don't recommend relying on it."**

"Ok so how do I do the shikai and bankai thing you just mentioned?"

"**You are not ready yet when your sword calls to you, you must be ready to hear its name or else you will never be able to perform shikai!"**

"Never thought it be that hard to do so we can start training first thing tomorrow and hopefully find an inn to sleep in but….hey what's wrong Shade-sensei?" Naruto ask concerned as he could see tears running down his face.

"**I was thinking of my friends I brought six of my friends souls to your village and I could only sense five and my seventh friend that was worse than the rest I fused with a toddler in a misty village a while ago."**

"What happened to the rest of them?" Naruto asked.

"**I released their souls to find bodies that would harbor them to save their lives because if they die in spirit form they get recycled and they will never come back as they are given new life but will never have the memory or be who they are remembered as but this way they transfer most of their memory and power to their host so it will be like they are still alive but Naruto I ask one favor of you?"**

"Anything for a friend!" Naruto stated making the best smile he could with his mask.

"**Find them and bring them back together?"**

"Will do!" Naruto said as this was going to be the start of a great adventure.

End

Ok just so no one gets confused this is a naru hina fic and an extra to figure out by yourself and no Naruto is not all powerful okhe just has a few extras that my friend begged me to throw in as for his kekkei genkai it will serve only a few perks as he won't be using it much and before you even say anything Naruto is part Hyuuga but since the bloodline was mixed with Uchiha it nullifies the relation plus I'm putting this out there the fourth was disowned by both families in this fic and on top of that Naruto is not completely human so that makes everything even more justified so ha I win read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three School Friends and Jerks

Chapter three School Friends and Jerks

Ok here is three and I'm going on vacation soon so I might not be able to update for a while and sorry for the wait I had a few loose ends to tie well any way lets get rolling!

Starts Now

It was a peaceful day in Konoha as the villagers rejoiced every day as they believed that there so called demon span aka Naruto had disappeared two years ago today. It was November first and the villagers were planning to throw a celebration for the demon was gone.

Oh how wrong they were as their parties would be spoiled as today they would have one hell of a buzz kill as today was the day Naruto returned.

The day was just starting out it was about ten a.m. the streets were a flood with people and merchants tried to sell their goods. Today the gate keepers were bored out of their minds as no one ever came to the village this early. But just as they were about to slump back into their chairs and sleep a figure appeared on the horizon. As he got closer they realized he was just a kid. That was until they got a good look and realized who it was.

It was none other then their loathed demon brat as they thought he had been killed and dumped but they hoped for too much. But the boy they once tried repeatedly to kill was scrawny usually weak from hunger and in pain most of the time. But he gave off a new image. He was not weak looking and for a nine year old he was perfectly fit and looked physically stronger. He did not look like he had gone without eating in fact he was in perfect health.

But as he got closer they noticed his attire he wore a black battle Kimono with red trim to. And he kept the upper part open to reveal his chest. His pants were pitch black with his kunai holster tied to his left leg and it too was jet black if it was nigh you probably would not be able to see him move. Strapped to his waist was his Zanpakuto which they believed that sword was too magnificent for a demon like him to have. He wore basic ninja sandals black like the rest but they had something odd about them they just had something odd about them. Naruto walked up to the gatekeeper's station as they had wicked smiles on their faces.

"Halt state your business!" one of the gatekeepers demanded.

"Naruto Uzumaki returning from my trip!" Naruto said handing them a passport with a golden seal only given out by the Hokage which shocked them both.

"I don't know this dose not look like a real passport to me how do we know you didn't forge it?" the man on the write said as he grabbed it and looked at it for a second.

"That was given to me by Lord Hokage himself two years ago so I know its real!" Naruto said getting annoyed.

"Well I say its fake I have worked here for years and I can tell them apart pretty well." The man said as he began to rip said passport to pieced. Then walked out of the booth and over to Naruto. " But I'll tell you what if you give us that sword of yours we'll let you pass what do you say brat?" he asked smiling ear to ear.

"I say you're a blind son of a bitch and if you think I will give you my sword your dumber than a fly eating a corroded piece of shit!" Naruto said smiling as he hand learned how to absorb his hollow features so he looked completely human.

"Listen brat you have no right to have a sword as majestic as that you'll probably loose it so why don't you hand it over?" he asked again but Naruto chuckled and flipped him the bird. This pissed the man off big time as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a kinai. "Ok brat hand it over or I'll take it from you by force!" he yelled as once again he got the bird from Naruto.

The man rushed at Naruto ready to slash him down and take his sword but before he could connect his wrist was caught and a kunai was at his neck. The man looked up to see none other than Kakashi Hatake as the masked Ninja was not pleased with these men for wanting to steal from a child none less his brother but he was one of the only few who new that.

"Disgraceful trying to steel from a child and accusing him of fraud you are the kind of scum that gives ninja's a bad name!" Kakashi said he swung the man by his arm back into the checking booth.

Naruto only could laugh as the man had flown straight into a wooden beam leaving him with a welt and a minor concussion. Kakashi turned to Naruto stared at him for a second and gave Naruto one of his famous left eye smiles.

"Good to see you are finally back Naruto its been dull around the village without one of your pranks." Kakashi said receiving a perplexed look from Naruto.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"Not really but I know you quite well in fact I'd say I know you better than Lord Hokage." Kakashi said pulling out a book from his pouch and began to read it.

"Well I really do owe you for helping me out but I really have to check in with old man Hokage see ya!" Naruto said running off leaving Kakashi smiling under his mask as Naruto reminded him of their father so much it was scary.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower in no time at all as he had gained so much physical strength in his legs running from bandits and predators alike. Naruto made his way up to the Hokage's office but he was stopped by the receptionist as she recognized Naruto right away.

"Sorry but Lord Hokage dose not have time to waste on demons like you so go back to where ever the hell you left to and stay there!" the lady said making Naruto chuckle a little then he slammed his hands on her desk making indentations in it as his hands were charged with chakra just so he could startle her.

"Listen lady I have been gone for two year I have seen things that kids my age would be scared for life I've seen horrors that would make even one of the bravest men either puke from disgust or shit themselves in fear I think I've earned the right to see Lord Hokage!" Naruto said with a straight face as what he said was true. Not even five seconds later Naruto was given passage into the Hokage's office.

Naruto entered and the look on the Hokage's face was like he had just seen Kami himself. Before Naruto could even blink he was pulled into a suffocating hug by the elderly Hokage. Moments later he released Naruto as he was gasping for air.

"Its good to see you too old man but gees you almost killed me with that hug." Naruto said chuckling as the Hokage joined in.

"So how have you been my boy you've grown and your Arrancar if that's what you call it features are gone!" the Hokage noticed as Naruto laughed as the old man had just now noticed.

"I've been great I've been training my ass off working hard to be a ninja I found a sword master a year back and I learned a bit of kenjutsu I learned some tyjutsu and I've brought up my chakra reserves to a reasonable level and I can summon now but my summons do not use chakra or be passed down to anyone but I can't do it in public places or bad things will happen!" Naruto stated scratching his head nervously.

"And why is that may I ask?" the elderly Hokage asked.

"About two months after I left I was captured in my sleep and was going to be sold off as a slave I couldn't reach my sword or my kunai so I went with the next best thing I was learning to summon hollows like Shade-sensei could and as I did it ripped my shackles and went on a rampage eating all of the slave traders both body and soul it was rather gross." Naruto said laughing nervously.

The Kage just stared at Naruto in aw as the boy hadn't just seen death but brutal savage maiming of men by a beast. He was surprised that the boy had done so well as accepting death and killing to be common and in the occupation he was going into was the perfect thing for a ninja to formularize themselves with. The boy was a true wonder as he was still sane even with all the abuse he had received the loneliness of the world and on top of that he was no longer completely human.

"Wow you sure know how to get in big trouble without trying don't you?"

"Yeah well it doesn't help when your constantly being ambushed by bandit that try to kill you for your possessions out there its kill or be killed and I will not lie I've had to take three lives and I'm not proud of it but those bandits were so hard to handle without killing or if they have had ninja training try not to be killed!" Naruto said as the elderly Hokage had found Naruto to have clarity they he should not have learned for several years.

"Now my boy you want to be a ninja you have to graduate from the academy in which you continue tomorrow!" said the Hokage receiving a yay from Naruto.

The two said there good byes and Naruto left for home as he had not slept in his own bed in oh so long. As he entered his apartment he saw that it was clean the graffiti was painted over the windows had been replaced the busted doors had been fixed but what made Naruto really happy was the new furniture which included two new sofas a new coffee table a new oven and last but not least to be his personal favorite was the new king sized bed in his room new bedding included.

But Naruto did not even bother with the new bed just yet the first thing he did was go to his bathroom and take a long hot shower as he had not had been in one since he left. He felt the sting of the scorching hot water on his skin and thought it was heaven as the loosened up his tense muscles.

Moments later he left the bathroom fully dressed and exhausted. He reached into his pack and pulled out a barrier seal stamp that he had been given from a retired old ninja who was traveling the country side and was nice enough to help him as he was so young and traveling alone. But the down side to it was it only lasted twelve hours exactly and there is no getting past it or out of it which unless you were Naruto you would not be able to leave and if there was a number of enemies waiting for you, you were basically screwed.

Naruto ripped three from the booklet and placed one on the door and one on the two windows he had in his apartment. The he walked over to his new bed and laid down and in a mater of moments he was out like a light as he had not had a peaceful carefree night where he had to stay on guard to make sure he was not attacked. Even with the seal stamps he had to sleep outdoors and he could not place the stamp on anything so that he was protected.

But he was home now and he knew he was safe and he could trust himself with a good nights sleep. He awoke the next day at five a.m. and decided to start his day. He started with some breakfast consisting of an energy bar a cup of instant roman. He then took another shower then putting back on his favorite attire and strapped his zanpakuto to his waist. But then he had a revelation as he remembered that his zanpakuto looked extremely valuable and people would want to try and take it from him. So he thought of the shopping district of Konoha and a black portal ripped open and we walked through it.

He exited said portal and sure enough he was at the shopping district. The place was lively for it being five forty-five in the morning. But then he noticed that most of them were Shinobi that were stocking up on weapons rations and clothing for disguises. But he found they were only going to big flashy shops that were making there products look better than they were. But Naruto knew better as he had learned on his travels that if they made it look flashy it was worth less than shit. But a small weapons shop with the name Higerashi's Weapons on it. Naruto loved to help small businesses as they almost always had products that were made with the heart and soul of the owners which turns out to be the best quality there could be.

He walked inside and was amazed at the weapons the quality of the weapons of all shapes and sizes. And just looking at them he could tell that they had been made with care and determination as they were some of the best he had ever seen.He walked up to the counter and rang the bell at the cash register. Moments later a girl that looked to be his age maybe even older with brown hair done up in buns came to the counter.

"Hello there may I help you today?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Yes I need a cover for my sword here as I do not want people to see it as it is very valuable and the only one of its design." Naruto said as he took his zanpakuto from his sash and placed it on the desk.

The bun haired girl looked at Naruto's zanpakuto and stars appeared in her eyes and a tiny amount of drool leaked from her mouth as it was one of the most magnificent things she had ever seen.

"HEY DAD GET OUT HERE YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" she yelled in a happy yet high pitched squeal that made Naruto's ears ring. Moments later a man with blondish brown hair walked from the back and to the counter. Did not look mean or like he would hold a grudge against someone for something they had no control over.

"Tenten its too early in the morning to be yelling besides I have to feed the tombs or the flames will die out!" he said as he walked over to her.

"Sorry father but you have to see this so I'll go feed the tombs." She said running to the back.

The man then glances at Naruto and was surprised that he of all people would ever come to his shop. He was happy that one so young as he was had chose his shop over the others. But that's when he glanced at Naruto's sword. It was a work of art from the gods themselves. It almost brought tears to his eyes as it was that beautiful to him.

"It's a surprise to see a kid as young as you with a sword and a beautiful one at that so how may I help you?" he asked Naruto who knew that he admired his zanpakuto.

"I need a cover for my sword here as it is very valuable and irreplaceable as it is the only one of its kind and design!" Naruto said as the man looked surprised that this boy had a sword that was the only one of its kind.

"I may just have what you are looking for but if I may ask first where did you get such a fine sword as magnificent as this?" he asked trying not to pry but really wanted to know as he wanted to know who forged this work of art that was Naruto's zanpakuto.

"I don't think you would believe me even if I told you and on top of that if I told you you might hate me for what I am and carry!" Naruto said as a pained look came to his eyes.

"I know what you carry my boy and I do not hate you for it in fact you're a hero in my eyes as for your story try me as there is nothing in this world that could be hard to believe!" the man said with a smile that made Naruto's face light up.

"All right I'll tell you but you can not freak out for what I am about to show you!" Naruto said as his spirit energy leaked out of his body making the man stiffen as it was like a Jonnin had focused his killing intent at him.

But it died down as he stared at Naruto in fascination and intrigue as Naruto began to change. Bone began to melt out of Naruto's skin around his mouth as it became his dragon/wolf like jaw mask. And then what had been disturbing was that a hole in Naruto's chest opened up that had made it look like some one had ripped his chest open. But before he could say anything an orb made of pure black energy appeared in the hole in Naruto's chest.

Naruto then began his tale of his appearance and Shade's true reason for coming to Konoha but he left out the part of Shade's friends out. But then he told him about his zanpakuto which really intrigued the man as it was amazing that the sword in front of him was a piece of Naruto's soul and was alive.

"Well my boy your story has just answered my question that has been bugging me for years and as for you not being a complete human forget about it what make you human is your heart not your body." the shop owner said as he walked to the back the back to the counter with a red silk sword cover. But this was one that truly could be admired as at the top of the cover was a metal dragon's head that looked almost alive almost like his zanpakuto's handle looked like it was a dragon made of blazing black fire.

"This is amazing but it looks so expensive I don't think I could afford it." Naruto said as he put his head down.

"But that's where your wrong kid I'll strike a deal with you if you allow me to make a mold of your Zanpakuto's handle and hilt I'll not only pay you but anything you buy in my store will be half price for you and only you so what do you say?" the shop owner said as Naruto went deep in thought.

After a few seconds Naruto looked directly at the shop owner and said. "You have a deal but as long as you can keep my secret but if you blab I take back the molds!" Naruto said as his hollow mask retracted back into his skin and the hole in his chest closed.

The shop owner smiled as he led Naruto to the back of the store. Naruto watched carefully as the shop owner brought out a bottle of white liquid and two iron boxes that had their own unique shape to them. He poured the liquid into the iron boxes then shut them on Naruto's zanpakuto and they waited for five minutes the he removed them ad there they were two perfect molds of Naruto's zanpakuto were born.

They returned to the shop as the shop owner opened the cash register and handed Naruto an insane amount of money. Naruto was happy but confused at the same time. But then Naruto had another revelation he could only use his zanpakuto in any way if he was in hollow form and he would have to be in a secluded area to practice with it. But he would not always be able to train without being seen. So to make up for it he would need a weapon that he could use at any time any day without risking his secret.

Naruto walked from the counter to the wall that had swords of all shapes and sizes. But when he walked up to a pair of large broad swords that were huge at least seventy inches long and eight inches wide and a good half an inch thick. Just then his zanpakuto began to pulse and a voice that that he knew was not Shade was telling him to choose the broad swords and train with them. It was like his zanpakuto had just spoken to him for the first time. Believing that is what just happened Naruto listened and grabbed both broad swords which were heavy but not too heavy that he could not lift them which made them perfect for both practicing kenjutsu and physical body building. Naruto returned to the counter and placed the broad swords on the counter as he was ready to purchase his items now.

"Well Naruto you sure have an eye for quality weapons as those are the strongest and sharpest broadswords that I have ever made I made them extra large so they were almost like a pair of Zweihander (If you have no clue what this sword is google it it is correct spelling) and a Claymore so they have both deadly force, long range attacks, and with of a shield but they are made of a liter yet stronger metal that only I know how to make."

The shop keeper looked down as he had been trying to sell those fore going on three years. He the looked back at Naruto and said. "So I hope that you take good care of them your total is sixteen thousand one hundred and ninety yen." He stated as Naruto counted the money he had been paid by the shop keeper and found that that almost hardly put a dent in how much he had.

"I thank for your help…uuuuuhhhh…." Naruto was embarrassed as he never found out his name.

"My name is Hosenki Higerashi and I should thank you as well for allowing me to take a mold of your Zanpakuto and I'll tell you now if your ever in trouble my door is opened for you so take care Naruto." Hosenki said bowing to Naruto.

"I shall Hosenki and thank you for the help." Naruto said as he picked up the sword casing and slipped his zanpakuto inside and shut the dragon's heads mouth which made a click telling Naruto that it had a securing mechanism in the mouth. He the hooked his zanpakuto to his waist and the tried to lift his new broadswords nut he never thought about how he would carry them. Hosenki laughed and pulled out a two pronged sheath holder that should be worn so that the blades were on your back.

"Consider this a late birthday present from me and my daughter Tenten but be careful as it will be hard for you to go through a door with them being so large and being at an angle that will allow you to walk." Hosenki said as Naruto secured the sheath holder on his back like a backpack then sheathed both blades on to he back the looked at Hosenki.

"Don't worry doors aren't a problem for me as I can just travel through Hueco Mundo to get where I'm going from here." Naruto said bowing then turned towards the exist and opened a the same blackish void that he used now and again to basically anywhere he wanted in a ten mile radius.

If Naruto had looked at Hosenki's face he would have laughed his ass off as Hosenki looked like he was about to shit himself as Naruto had ripped a hole in the very fabric of the universe. Naruto stepped through and the rip closed behind him.

Naruto stepped out of Hueco Mundo to be right inside the academy. He then pulled out the sheet that the Hokage had given him that told him who's class he'd be in until he graduated. He looked at the sheet and was surprised as his sensei would be Iruka Umino's class but what he wasn't sure about was would anybody recognize him now it had been two years since he had been back at the academy.

There was still ten minutes before class started but he wanted to be there early as he did not want to run into any of the teachers who had always beat him when no one was looking and give his tests a failing grade even if he passed them.

He arrived at Iruka's class room as opened the door to find Iruka was giving a boy with his hair done back into a spiky pony tail who was dosing in and out of consciousness. Naruto could never forget that face as it was none other than Shikamaru Nara the laziest kid in the world if it didn't come down to what he wanted to do.

Iruka herd the door open and turned to look and what he saw was what he believed to be a ghost. He saw Naruto Uzumaki that had been told to have died by the other teachers but they were only rumors. But he couldn't of been more happy to see the boy alive and well. Sure a lot of people thought Iruka saw Naruto as the human incarnation of the demon that murdered his parents but deep down no one knew that he thought of the boy to be like a little brother.

Naruto proceeded to walk through the door and had gotten stuck for a few seconds as his new broadswords had gotten in the way. He mentally cursed up a storm as he had forgotten what Hosenki had said about walking through doors being a problem. But he freed himself and walked into the room at an angle so he could actually get in the class room. He then walked over to Iruka and pulled out the letter that the Hokage had given him to give to Iruka.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you really Naruto?" Iruka asked as he received the letter from Naruto.

"The one and only and its good to see you too Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a smile.

Iruka read the letter and was amazed that Naruto was still willing to try to continue his education to become a Shinobi. "Naruto if I may ask what happened to you two years ago you just disappeared as if you didn't exist!" Iruka said putting the letter in his pocket.

"It's a long story how about I tell you over a bowl of roman later." Naruto said receiving a nod from Iruka.

He then walked up the class stairs to the desk in the third row and took a seat next to a boy with jet black hair that resembled a ducks ass a wearing a blue crowned shirt who had his hands balled together placed up against his mouth as he pushed most of his upper body weight at his elbows. Naruto did not recognize him but he recognized Naruto as he was none other than Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha's and had developed a rotten attitude and a superiority complex.

Naruto had pulled a book that he had gotten the day before he had came back to the village and was enjoying it as some days he would be too sore on his travels from training too hard he would read as best as he could as he couldn't do too much else as it would make his muscles ache. He then herd a chuckle from his right he looked to find it was the boy he was sitting next to.

"You've got a problem buddy because I could swear that laugh was directed at me!" Naruto said as the boy chuckled even louder and harder.

"As a matter a fact I do you dead last looser you were too dumb to do anything and class two years ago so you run away and now show up carrying weapon you don't or probably ever be able to use and now your pretending to read you just should of stayed gone and saved yourself from the embarrassment of trying to continue what you'll never be able to finish as you are so far behind you'll never make up so do us all a favor and get lost dope." Sasuke said smiling as he believed that Naruto was nothing more than a dead last chump who was faking a new image to look cool and he would fail at everything he did.

"Funny! but I see a over confident jerk who is wearing a duck's ass on his head as hair so what are you hiding under there an over inflated ego or an empty head cavity either way you have just failed the first rule of being a Shinobi never underestimate your enemy!" Naruto said not taking his eyes from his book. Which pissed Sasuke off to no end as no one had dared to stand up against him when he delivered an insult.

But not a second later a small crowd of girls formed around Sasuke squealing and begging him to go out with them. But one girl with bright pink hair wearing a red dress with black ninja grade shorts that protected he vanity walked up to Naruto from the right and began to laughed at him for no reason. But that's when Naruto remembered who she was. Sakura Haruno the girl he had a big crush on before he left he village oh how he now regretted what he ever saw in her. Sakura's laughter died then her face went to 'I don't care who you are your going to get hurt bad'.

"Look at this girls this kid thinks he's better than Sasuke your nothing but a joke you think big weapons make you cool well they don't so I'm only giving you one warning move now or I'll make you move!" she said so full of herself.

Naruto then thought to himself he would move but he would antagonize her a bit more first. He the slipped his left hand into the pouch that he kept his book, smoke pellets, and gauze incase he had a deep bleeding wound and pull out a white pellet that he had invented a while back because when you add pressure to it it popped releasing a liquid supper adhesive that only too one only took one minute to dry and if it was on you're your skin and you were leaning against something one you would loose a good portion of the stuck skin and maybe bleed a bit as that is how strong it is and slipped it in his sleeve.

Sakura was now getting pissed as she believed Naruto was just ignoring her not that she knew it was him but he pride would not take that sitting down. "What are you deaf I told you to move!" she said not giving her any reaction as he continued to read his book.

But that's when Sakura snapped and through a punch directed at Naruto's face. But it did not connected as Naruto using left hand for his right hand was holding the book caught her fist without even reverting his eyes from his book.

"How pathetic and predictable of you trying to take a cheap shot at some one who is not bothering you in any way for what to impress the emo motherfucker next to me you gave me your warning Haruno now I'll give you mine I may have been a passive person and let you pick on me in the past but no more so listen here you failed attempt of an abortion I will not take any shit from you and I will not make an exception because you're a girl I will retaliate SO GET THIS STRAIGHT YOU PINK HAIRED BITCH I AM NOT YOUR PUNCHING BAG!" Naruto said with venom in his voice but still never looked up from his book.

But even so Naruto did not trust her so he made his hollow mask recede to just before the point it would exit his skin. And just as he predicted using her free hand landed a punch to Naruto's face. Every one expected for him to go flying out of his seat. But to everyone's surprise he did not even flinch as the Sakura's punch sounded like it had connected to a wall.

Naruto freed her had as she became to tear up as her fist felt like it just hit piece of concrete head on. Naruto was a little amused as he cried out in pain. One thought came to his mind. 'Fuck with me I'll get you back!'

Naruto then decided that now was a good time to move as he was about to implement one of his best pranks ever. Standing up he dropped the glue pellet on the seat and took two steps forward and said. "If you want my seat so bad you should of asked but remember my warning Haruno mess with me and I will retaliate." Naruto said walking away.

Sakura was perplexed that he knew her name but yet she did not know how he knew it. She never told him and no one else had said her name either so the question that came to her mind was who was he and what was he made of she mentally asked rubbing her fist as it was still in pain. Little did she know Naruto had just got his revenge as she sat down in the seat popping the glue pellet and didn't even notice.Naruto walked over to the next row and sat down next to a indigo haired girl wearing a heavy winter jacket with the Hyuuga clan's symbol on the sleeve.

Naruto noticed she was a Hyuuga and was about to hiss in spite as he had been done wrong by so many Hyuuga's and their gold white eyed glares. But she looked over at him and her beautiful lavender eyes not white like all the other Hyuuga's that had beat him in the past connected with his ocean blue. Just looking at her eyes he could tell she was not like other Hyuuga's as he eyes showed kindness, caring, longing, and sadness from the one thing that Naruto knew better than anybody abuse, neglect, loneliness, and pain that only hurts your soul.

She quickly looked away as her face turned bright red for she new exactly who the person sitting next to her was. Hinata Hyuuga heir to the Hyuuga clan leader if she did not get rejected and her younger sister took her place. She was shy and not very self confident as she had two traumatic experiences in he short life one being that when she was four a enemy ninja had attempted to kidnap her in order for their village to gain the power of the byakugan. But her father Hiashi Hyuuga (Such a dick) killed the kidnaper instantly. The kidnaper turned out to be the diplomatic representative from Kumogakure that just earlier today had signed the peace treaty between their villages. Kumo was not happy and demanded the head of the man who killed him.

Hiashi was about to give his life as agreed when the Hyuuga elders had told him that his twin brother Hisashi Hyuuga who was second to be born and was placed on the lower branch house for their could only be one heir. He was branded with the caged bird seal in witch it makes them obey the main branch house and destroys their byakugan if hey die. But instead they sent his twin off to death leaving Hisashi's only son and Hinata's cousin to be and orphan which she believed to be her fault as they were after her when her father saved her that she was responsible for Neji's fathers death.

But later that same year Hinata watched as her mother died giving birth to her baby sister. And on top of that her father Hiashi (Such a dick) turned cold and heartless. He demanded perfection from her and beat her if she so much a screwed up little did he know she was not a normal Hyuuga. (Bet you can't guess who she has). But it got to the point where he disowned her. She was taken in by a top Chunnine named Kurenai Yuhi that had be best of friends with her mother and acted like a mother figure now that her mother was gone.

That's when she laid eyes on Naruto for the first time. She was playing on the play ground when a blond boy about the same age as her ran passed her being chased by a mob of angry villagers wielding branches clubs or any blunt object that just happened to be on their person tackled the boy down and began to beat him mercilessly yelling 'DIE DEMON!' or 'YOU KILLED OUR LOVED ONES AND NOW ITS YOUR TURN!' she was too young to understand then but she watched as they beat him. But the boy did not scream or move he just let them beat the living hell out of him. They soon grew tired and left the boy where he laid believing they had finished him.

But as soon as they were out of sight the boy rose to his feet bloody broken with no one to help him he walked off with a look in his eye said 'This won't beat me!' as he pushed his broken body back to his home. That day Hinata had found a person she truly admired and envied at the same time. He was strong willed even though he had been beaten to the point that it should have killed him but he brushed it off like it was nothing. He had the heart of a lion and a will that pushed him to the point that he was a god of comebacks.

From that day on she followed his example and trained harder. But continued to watch Naruto from a far and soon he admiration turned to love. She trained and trained until her father noticed she had improved and was now showing promos as a Hyuuga. But that had been the worst and spirit destroying decision ever as her father treated her even worse now but she endured it. Then she found out Naruto had vanished which had destroyed her confidence in herself completely. But that was until today the boy she had fell in love with had returned and she would now continue to try harder. But regaining confidence and pride is not an easy task as her voice was weak and timid and he had a nervous stutter and on top of that if she was under too much stress or was caught in a situation that embarrassed he which was not hard to do she would faint.

Naruto noticed her blush and was puzzled but he felt he could trust her and feel safe to be around her. Plus there was a odd fore coming from her that drew him to her like there was something attached to her soul that made he unique. But Naruto brushed that aside as Iruka had ordered the class to be quiet.

"All right class before we begin today's lessons I would like you all to welcome back one of your old classmates who had left to train and learn abroad Naruto Usumaki please stand up!" Iruka announced as Naruto rose from his feet stunning most of the class room as most of the children's parents had told them to stay away from him the when he vanished they rejoiced and partied bringing their kids along believing Naruto was dead.

Naruto felt awkward but did not show it as he sat back down giving everyone his famous ear to ear smile that if they had been trained in the art of see through deception right now they could tell it was fake.

"Ok class to day we resume our chapter on jutsu theories and mechanics Naruto I do not know if you know this so you may leave if you want and I'll tutor you during lunch on what you have missed." Iruka said as he did not want Naruto to be completely swamped from information that he could not understand.

"Nah its cool I have this stuff memorized Lord Hokage was nice enough to send me a academy text books on all subjects while I was on the road." Naruto said as the other kids and Iruka were giving him the 'I don't believe you' vibe.

"If that is true Naruto can you tell us why hand signs are crucial when performing a jutsu?" Iruka asked as he had expected for Naruto to breakdown and show that he was lying.

"Hand signs are crucial because when performing a jutsu the hand signs are the keys that determine what element effect and to distribute the right amount of chakra so the jutsu will work but a theory is that once you have performed a jutsu a certain amount o times your body learns just how much chakra to use and to bring about its effect eliminating the need for hand signs." Naruto said not taking his eyes from his book but stunned the whole class as the Naruto they knew could never answer a question like that because he never studied but he had just proved that he was telling the truth.

"Very good Naruto that was very well said I applaud that you did apply yourself in your training abroad." Iruka said praising Naruto for his intelligence.

Iruka's lecture on the subject took up a whole two hours as he would stop and pick a random student and ask them a question on a piece of the chapter he had just read. But even though the subjects were boring Iruka made it fun as it was a lot easier to learn if it was fun. But Iruka looked at the time and saw it was eleven o'clock and halted his lecture fore today.

"Ok class lunch time we will continue where he left off tomorrow and after lunch is target practice and stealth practice you are dismissed!" Iruka announced as the student began to leave the room but came rushing back when they herd a scream.

The scream came from none other than Sakura as her chair was stuck to her ass and was not coming off. The other kids were overwhelmed with laughter as Sakura had just gotten something she had deserved for a long time. Iruka was left to remove the chair from he gluteus maximus in which part of her dress and under shorts were taken with it revealing he underwear. So she was given a pair of emergency gym sweat suite to wear over her ripped cloths.

Naruto had retrieved his lunch and had taken it and sat under the big oak tree in the court yard as everyone else got together with there friends and ate at the tables that were on the other side of the court yard. Naruto did feel a bit lonely but did not show it as he shoveled his food carefully as to not get any food on his new book.

But even though he was lonely what happened next was a shocker. As a small puppy came from under his book and was licking his face which Naruto didn't mind but was strange for a dog to be running around on its own.

"Hey Akamaru give the poor guy a break he just returned and the last thing he needs is a awkward situation on his hands." A voice said as Naruto looked up from his book and was surprised to see a few familiar faces an a two new ones.

End

Ok before get any flamers the broad swords are a training asset and are a defense as he will not go Arrancar unless the situation really calls for it but if your smart you might catch the hints I dropped on Naruto's shikai and who Hinata has. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

To Protect my friends SLASH THROUGH THE DIMENTIONS!

Ok I'm back but I'm telling you guys now you have to read Chapter One again as I left out four characters by accident so I apologize. So enjoy while you can as this is probably the last chapter I can place before I go on vacation so lets get started!

Starts Now!

Naruto was surprised that standing before him were kids his own age that looked like they actually wanted to interact with him. He recognized a few of them as he used to ditch class and play with them before they're parents found out and demanded that they stay away form him.

Standing before was Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and the last one he could recognize Tenten Higerashi as he had met her this morning. There were three he did not recognize a boy with jet black hair wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and a long sleeved shirt that had a crowned collar that covered half his face. The next was a boy wearing a traditional green martial artist master attire as his hair was jet black and braded as it reached to the middle of his back but he had really large bushy eye brows that complimented his large eyes that looked like he was surprised but he was not as that was how his eyes were. The last one was the girl he had been sitting next to in class as she hid behind Kiba peeking from his left trying not to be noticed.

"Oh hello what can I do for you guys?" Naruto asked as it was weird that they had came to him.

"You looked the lonely sitting here all alone so we've com to join you if that's ok and besides it's too troublesome to be over there as all the girls are on a rampage." Shikamaru said sitting down followed by everyone else as they formed a circle.

"Naruto did you put glue on Sakura's seat earlier?" Ino asked smiling like she was about to start laughing remembering the incident.

"It was not glue exactly but a adhesive that I invented about a month back that I condensed into a pellet that when enough pressure is added to it it will pop releasing the adhesive which will dry in exactly a minute and if it is on your skin or cloths as your up against something there is no getting unstuck without loosing skin or a piece of your cloths." Naruto stated pulling out the exact pellet he was talking about.

Tenten was sitting directly across from Naruto and was happy that she would get a chance to learn about Naruto and his fabulous sword. But that's when she noticed her fathers prized broadswords that he had spent a week without sleep and very little food when she seven that no one wanted to buy because of they're size and weight on his back.

"It's Naruto right?" Tenten asked him receiving a nod from him. "Those are my fathers broadswords aren't they?" getting another nod from Naruto. "What made you buy those when you have such a great sword already?" she asked curiously.

"My sword is too valuable to be seen out in the open and I only want to rely on it if I absolutely have to I was going to just to get a katana but something told me to buy these instead they are really amazing blades and are great for training and are great tools to build upper body strength." Naruto said as everyone knew that he was right about the swords.

"Naruto I know I used to pink on you in the past but I'm sorry and I'm sorry for Sakura's behavior you did not deserve to be treated like she treated you!" Ino said not thinking she would be forgiven.

"Don't sweet it what happened in the past is the past as for Sakura you are not her guardian so you don't need to take responsibility for her actions all you have to do is worry about you and the things you do and your apology is nice but you have already redeemed yourself just by wanting to accompany the others to eat lunch with me." Naruto said as she was so happy he had forgiven her.

They sat there for half of the thirty minutes they had for lunch having conversations on anything that came to mind. That was how he learned the names of the three kids that he did not know. There was Shino Aburame who was heir to the Aburame clan head and was a prodigy in his clans bug techniques. Then there was Hinata Hyuuga who was very quiet and shy as she did not speak much she just sat there and every now and again she would glance at Naruto blush and look away. And finally there was Rock Lee who was very hyper and spirited but the down side was he could not use ninjutsu or genjutsu due to a birth defect where his chakra coils were tiny and shriveled that only produced enough chakra to keep him alive.

But Naruto even though was happy that kids his own age had wanted to talk to him and try to be his friend he did not to get attached as their parents would most probably forbid them to be anywhere near him.

"I thank you for actually coming and join me and treat me like a friend but by tomorrow you'll probably either hate me or not be allowed anywhere near me so I just want to say I appreciate it every one." Naruto said with a sad smile that shined through his emotional mask. The group looked confused about what Naruto just said when Lee asked.

"Why would we hate you or not be around you for you are not a bad person and anything anybody else who says otherwise are idiots." Lee said enthusiastically loud.

"But that's where your wrong most of the adult portion of the village absolutely hates me for something I have but they are not allowed to speak of it because of Lord Hokage's law made nine years ago I am the only one who may speak of it without consequence so they either try to pass their hate to their children or secretly break the law so their children will hate me of they're own free will or the adults just keep there children away from me all together." Naruto said as a tear fell from his eye as he thought of how the village would react if they found out he was an Arrancar.

"Law or no law we like you and just because you may have a condition that people hate you for is going to stop us from being your friend plus what could possibly be so bad that they would hate a kid like you?" Tenten asked and stated a valid point.

" I'm sorry but I do not feel like telling you just yet but maybe one day I will if someone doesn't tell you a false hate based version of my condition." Naruto said.

Because after that every one else assured them that they would remain his friend even if it meant being hated by everyone else. Because legally no villager or Shinobi could not touch them other than the Hokage himself.

Naruto was now very happy that they wanted to be his friend even if it meant they would sacrifice a piece of there own life to be so. That was when he made a vow that he would protect his new friend and any other that might become so in the future with all of his Arrancar power strength and will as he would become the best ninja in the village and not just prove to the village that he was not a demon and gain their respect but he would gain the strength that he would help him protect the ones he loved and cared for.

'_**Naruto I do not mean to spoil your happiness but I can sense six of my friends souls among your group keep an eye on he so we may find out who is fused with who!'**_ Shade said as he was so close to a few of his friends that he had saved but there were still for of them missing two he o the he could sense they were in the village but could not locate exactly. And the last the last two he could not sense as he knew for that Toshiro's soul was not in the village but a few dozen miles away in a little girl. But the last on he had no clue.__

They continued to talk like true friends as they told everyone more about themselves Naruto telling them as much as he could without revealing his secret about being an Arrancar or that he had noble blood from three of Konoha's clans and one of then was believed to be wiped from the face of the earth. Though Naruto was only half human this made the ties to the clan relations nonexistent so he would not take the title to any clan as a relative unless it was his fathers last name as the day of his fathers birth he was that Lord Hokage had let Naruto know of had been examined and disowned and was not claimed by either the Hyuuga's or Uchiha's making him an orphan as he did not possess the physical ability to active either of the clan's kekkei genkai's.

The teachers that where in charge of watching the students during lunch that lunch was over and all students return to their classrooms. Tenten and Lee were a different class because they were a year older than everyone else so they said their good byes there and ran to their class.

Naruto and the rest of the gang stayed out side in a single file line with the rest of the class as they had stealth and target practice. Iruka had exited the building as he held a clipboard and a pencil which meant that this was nit going to be graded on their performance.

Naruto assuming that that was what was going to happen was nervous. As he had a lot more chakra than anyone else his age and was not able to suppress it enough so that he could hide efficiently. Because his chakra level which was at high chunnine and he had the control of a high gennine which he could only suppress his chakra to an average newly graduated gennine making it very easy for him to be found by his teachers as they were high level chunnine or jonnine level chunnine. But that's when Shade's voice came ringing through Naruto's mind.

'_**Naruto don't worry about having hiding your chakra as you are only part human when you are in this form and if you remember chakra is made up of two separate energies physical and spiritual you can split them apart with no problem.'**_

'_That true Shade but if I use up all may Spirit energy wont that Kill me?' _Naruto asked him.

'_**No as can use spirit energy all you want without the consequences that a human would because if they use up all their spirit energy they could die you can't as you will only suffer energy depletion and will fall unconscious so that your body can make more spirit energy plus as a Arrancar which is a form of Hollow you can mask your energy turning you invisible but most Hollows and pretty much all the other Arrancar I have met never realized this as they always would fight using a lot or all there energy so truly you have the advantage over everyone here but your also at your most vulnerable so do not use this other than to hide!'**_ shade said making giving Naruto a whole new idea as this was one of the ultimate abilities that he could take full advantage of whenever he wanted and he liked the idea.

(A/N: Ok I'm putting this out there when he dose turn invisible he is totally vulnerable to attacks as he would not have enough reaction time to raise his spirit energy back up to protect him or to escape through a Hueco Mundo portal. And that goes the same as the same for assassinations its brilliant if the enemy were bandits that have had no ninja training what so ever but if they are ninja he would half to be deaf as Naruto being a ninja and having the ability to move silently he would still have his heart beat even if it was a sphere of pure energy now but there is a genjutsu from Iwagakaru that turns the user invisible and is known about by all the other great ninja villages and train their Shinobi to trust their ears nose and sight to take advantage of the flaws of this jutsu.)

Naruto was pleased about what he just herd from Shade and he would not rely on his too much because if he hid all the time he'd never get stronger. So this was an ability to use only to be stealthy or to make a quick escape if his life was in danger and didn't have enough energy to escape through Hueco Mundo.

"All right class today we are not just practicing but you are also going to be graded by your performance so do your best and you'll get a good grade so first up you'll have to hit each target with one kunai but since there are only three targets you only have three chances so lets begin!" Iruka announced the rules which made Naruto smile as out in the real world that Naruto had survived two years alone in if you failed to hit your target or miss it it could be your life would be ended.

One by one each student each took their turn hitting the targets. Naruto was right behind Sasuke who was up to bat right now as it was his turn. Sasuke threw all three kunais which hit each target without failure but did not hit the bull's-eye on any of them. He then walked pass Naruto giving him a look that said 'I'll enjoy your failure' as it was Naruto's turn.

"Look everybody the dead last wannabe looser is up a thousand yen says he fails because there is no way he is better than Sasuke!" Sakura yelled to the other kids getting the other Sasuke groupies to laugh and chant "Fail!".

Naruto was not pleased at being called a looser plus this was the second time today Sakura had tried to make him look bad. So just out of spite and to prove never underestimate your enemies Naruto was going to make her eat her words.

Reaching in his pouch he pulled out three of his special kunais that he had made awhile back. But they did not look special they looked like standard kunais. But these had special gun powder that blew up five seconds after impacted making them deadly to anyone who wasn't a ninja who have been trained to make there skin as hard as stone few were or if they were wearing armor if they penetrated the skin deep enough and or had hit the right place it could still cause major damage that could lead to permanent damage or even death.

Iruka gave Naruto the signal to begin as he threw each kunai hitting each target dead center. Naruto raised his hand and showing he was counting down from five, then four, three, two, one and each kunai made a small explosion sending them back at Naruto who caught them perfectly with and gracefully as they were caught by three fingers exactly by they're loop.

This stunned all the students plus Iruka with his skill and timing with the exploding kunais that could make any of students and or gennine jealous.

But he did succeed in just that as Sasuke was ablaze with jealousy as it was not fair to him he was a Uchiha and should have Naruto's skill as Naruto had no right to have that power he was a no name peasant looser and did not deserve the skill he had because he needed power so that he could kill the man that had destroyed his clan. It was his drive for life to avenge his clan then resurrect his clan back to its former glory and if anyone tried to stop him he would cut them down.

"That was amazing Naruto very good job and now its time to move on to the next task it will be like a game of hide and seek you have five minutes to hide in the academy forest ground and then me and three other teachers that have volunteered to help will then seek you all out the longer you stay hidden the higher your grade becomes the test will last exactly fifteen minutes and if you are not found you will be given a perfect grade and if one of you is successful I will throw a small party for the class with food drinks and no lectures for the entire day!" Iruka said motivating the students to do their best on this test.

Naruto had a wicked smile planted a crossed his face as this test was in the bag with the ability that shade said he possessed as an Arrancar. Plus this was a chance to make Sasuke and Sakura look bad. Iruka gave them the signal to begin and they ran at the speed that their young ninja trained bodies could.

The second Naruto reached the woods he focused his chakra and split it apart freeing his spirit energy which if could rival a jonnine if his spirit energy was just plain chakra. Naruto then forces his energy to lower as it got weaker and weaker that it could not be sensed by humans or soul reapers alike. And just as Shade had told him his body vanished from sight meaning he had truly had became invisible.

Naruto then waited for the teachers to begin their search for the academy students as he knew he could not be found by them for if they couldn't see him or feel his energy they could not find him. Naruto then went on his way to find Sakura to deliver some payback for the insults she had thrown at him.

It had taken him three to four minutes to find her as she was using the transformation jutsu to make herself look like a bush he knew it was her because he could sense her spirit energy signature. But Naruto had evil plans for her. He pulled out another pellet he had made but had help from a retired Shinobi he had met in Sunagakure. It had a storage seal the inside of the material that could hold about four gallons of water but it wasn't water on the inside but pure orange food coloring. It would bursts when introduced to a small amount of chakra and seeing Sakura was using transformation which uses chakra to change your body she was basically a sitting chakra battery. Naruto tossed the pellet at he and when it made contact it burst releasing four gallons of pure orange food coloring drenching her.

Her transformation had been dropped as both her cloths and skin was now stained bright orange which was a comical sight but Naruto held in his laughs as he did not want to be discovered. Sakura screamed in frustration and anger as she was drenched and orange. Seconds later Iruka arrived seeing her appearance held in his laughter with all his might. He told her she would receive a c minus as had been found by a scream from an unknown source who had some how drenched her with food coloring.

Naruto then went after Sasuke and found his spirit energy signature coming from under ground. Naruto found the exact spot that Sasuke had buried himself as a straw tip was sticking out of the ground so he pulled out a paper bomb that would cause a minor explosion that would make the teachers notice and. But this paper bomb had had an extra to it as it was made in a village that was abundant in the sell of ninja weapons. The extra was that one the bomb was stuck to something it would stay dormant for eight minutes then a seal full of chakra would activate setting off the bomb. He slapped it down and ran to the exist of the forest to wait for the test to end as there was ten minutes left.

The eight minutes flew past quickly and the paper bomb went off signaling the teachers off in that direction. When they got there they found a pissed Sasuke who was covered in a combination of dirt and scorch marks with smoke rising from his partly scorched clothing.

The test was now thirty seconds from ending and Naruto was the only one that had not been found. Iruka and the other three sensei's had returned to the front of the academy as the test was now over. Little did he know Naruto was standing right behind him.

Iruka congratulated the other students then turned to the direction of the forest took a big breath and yelled at the top of his lungs. "NORUTO UZUMAKI THE TEST IS NOW OVER COME BACT TO THE ACADEMY IMMIDIATELY!"

"Wow Iruka-sensei you don't need to yell I'm right here!" Naruto said as he appeared right in front of Iruka out of thin air surprising him and many of the other students as Naruto had either ran at a speed that could rival the Fourth Hokage's legendary ability to move to one place to another in a great yellow flash or he had been using a jutsu from Iwa that had not been seen since the last great war.

"How did yo… never mind congratulations Naruto you were the only one who was not caught you just scored a perfect A plus and as promised Friday I will throw the class that party." Iruka said as the other students cheered. All except Sasuke who was blazing with anger as he had seen Naruto appear from out of thin are. His thoughts was it was a either a teleportation jutsu or foreign jutsu that made the person invisible.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and simply demanded. "Dope I demand that you tell me what kind of technique did you just use to appear out of no where just now!"

"Not that its any of your business but it is a ability I have and I can use whenever." Naruto said making Sasuke even madder.

"I demand that you teach me it right now for you have no right to have a technique like that!"

"Sorry Uchiha but I can't teach you it and even if I could I would not teach you it because from what you shown me now is a pathetic excuse of a Shinobi that abusing his title of being the last Uchiha to take the techniques of his comrades that may have created themselves and for what to feed your vanity I'm telling you now Uchiha I know the truth about your clan's precious sharingan and am not afraid to blab that the Uchiha's are and were really just a clan of ungrateful accident from a mighty being that saved the first Uchiha's life." Naruto said walking back in the academy leaving Sasuke shocked that had just hinted a little piece of the Uchiha's ancient history.

Sasuke didn't know much as the ancient scrolls located under the Uchiha main compound in a secret chamber that not even the Hokage knew about. And from what little Sasuke could read from the faded text was that his ancestor as dieing from a seal on his forehead and a giant creature believed to be Kyuubi saved his life using its power to breaking his ancestor's seal but in the process his eyes fused with the creatures power creating the sharingan.

For Naruto the rest of the day went off without a hitch as school was now over and he could go home if he wanted to. But in stead he walked over to Iruka and asked. "Hey Iruka-sensei what time do you get off work?"

"About five why?"

"I wanted to invite you to get some ramen with me my treat so we can talk." Naruto said making Iruka smile as Naruto the boy he would treat to a bowl of roman when he could see he had not eaten for says when he was younger was now asking to treat him to a bowl.

"Sure Naruto I'll meet you at Ichraku's after I get off so I'd say five fifteen!"

"Ok I'll see you then." Naruto said leaving Iruka to his paperwork.

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha getting the old glares of hate and disgust from the older villagers but he was used to it. He was contemplating what he should do for the next three hours before he would meet Iruka. But he had a thought of he didn't own any other reading material than the book in his pouch so he would have to get more. But the book stores did not sell the topics Naruto liked to read so his only choice was to go to the library. But that was a bad place for him to be as it was owned by one of the clan's that wished and tried to accomplish his assassination as he was younger.

Naruto had a way to get passed them without them knowing who he was as he had mastered one of the most basic and yet never truly appreciated jutsu there was the transformation technique. He arrived at the library but did not enter right away as he ducked into a corner where no one could see and transformed into a man that looked a little older than Naruto with jet black hair brown eyes and basic civilian attire.

He entered to see that the librarian at the counter was one of the many people he did not like. Kagura Haruno Sakura's mom and head of the Haruno clan and owner of the library as it was the Haruno clan that founded it when the first Hokage founded the Konoha. But that was not the reason he hid not like her. Naruto did not like her because when he was four years old she personally led a mob to attack him and took a kunai and stabbed one all the way through both of his arms and legs saying it was payback for her husbands death then left him as the rest of the mob beat him.

But Naruto saw this as a chance for a little payback as what can you do to a person who owns a library. Open an account under a false name and take in all the knowledge that it has to offer knowing that the clan that hates you is providing you it.

Naruto walked up to the counter as Kagura turned to him smiling sweetly which made Naruto want to lurch and laugh as he could never put that face of hers as sweet and the fact she did not know it was Naruto she was looking at.

"Hello how may help you today?" she said sweetly making Naruto want to hurl even more.

"I want to open a library account if I may?" Naruto asked as his voice sounded almost like Shino's.

"Ok we have two plans going one is the free account that allows you to check out three books for a period of two weeks or our premium plan that allows you to check out as many books as you like and keep as lone as you like but to check out different books you must return the one you checked out before and this is available for a one time price of five thousand three hundred and sixty-eight yen." She stated pulling out registration forms.

"I'd like to go with the premium plan please?" Naruto asked handing her the exact amout of money she had told him the plan was.

"Ok I need your name birthday and address please?"

"My name Is Tachibona Kensei and my birth day is September ninth and I live at Hogashi's apartment complex." Naruto told her a false name birthday but he really did live in the apartment complex.

"Ok your all set but I do recommend that you do get out of that building and into a new apartment so you don't deal with the devil's span that has returned to the village." She said handing him a card with his false name on it.

Naruto then walked through the library looking through all kinds of books. He picked one book on advanced anatomy, one on advanced chemistry and mixtures, a scroll that had basic medical jutsus, a book on the legendary bijous (Tailed Beasts), and a book on ancient swords and styles.

Naruto had began to walk back to the counter with his haul when he saw Sakura who was still orange but wearing a different outfit then earlier was complaining to her mom about him and what he had done to her and Sasuke leaving out the parts that she had provoked him making it sound like he did everything out of hatred and spite. Kagura was visibly angry but told her daughter it would all be taken care of by tonight.

Naruto set his books on the counter and Kagura acting as sweetly as she could stamped each books pocket card confirming that they were now officially check out when Kagura pulled a picture out of a drawer and pushed it forward so that he could see it.

"Do you know who this kid is?" she asked as the picture was of him two years ago Naruto Just nodded. "Good I want to ask you to join us tonight as I'm going to form a mob and we will finally be rid of this demon for good." She said making Naruto mentally say 'FUCK!'

"I'll think about it but I have to go to work early in the morning so if I do not show up I'm probably asleep." Naruto lied as he would be waiting for them and then he would introduce them to one of his large masked friend.

Naruto the left with his new books in a small duffel bag the she so generously gave him after she had told him she was going to lead an attack on his life later tonight. But Naruto was not worried about it infact he looked forward to it. But now he had a find a place to train where he could not be seen so he could transform to his Arrancar form without worry or care that his secret would get out damning him for good.

He scouted several wooded area's and training grounds but all of them were too risky as they weren't far from populated area's and some one passing by would see him and freak. But that was when he came to a large forest with a large fence with a plaque saying 'Training Ground Forty-Four The Forest Of Death anyone sane enough to train here other than the Chunnine Exams your just plane crazy!'

Naruto thought it was perfect as he felt the spirit energy of the forest try to over whelm him but could not. Naruto could tell by the feel of the forest that it was a very dangerous place as there was probably one rule in there 'Survival of the fetes'. Naruto thought it was a wonderful place to train as he train and survive the harsh wilderness for two years and he was no stranger to the giant man eating bugs, animal, or man eating plants that would most probably be inside.

Naruto dashed in through the open gate and began to explore the large wild forest. Just as he predicted the forest was abuzz blood thirsty wild life and the dim lighting from the tall trees made it more effective for them to sneak up on you. Naruto could honestly say he loved it here as he could cut loose here and most probably not have to worry about being found out.

Naruto looked at he small watch he kept in his pouch just in case and was he still had two more hours before he met Iruka so he decided to get some training done to pass the time. Naruto first closed his eyes and felt through the forests spirit energies to see if any felt human. But he felt none and smiled as his Arrancar mask emerged from his face and the hole in his chest opened to show the shining black orb of energy that was his heart.

Naruto deciding now was a good time to start getting familiar with his new massive broadswords so he reached with both hands and took hold of both swords handles pulling the blade from their sheaths with all his strength. As he had successfully pulled out the blades he found the were very heavy to hold one handedly but that's how he liked them heavy and difficult to work with as it would only make him stronger working with them.

Naruto then trained hard and diligently occasionally fending off a blood thirsty creature that attacked him only to get a large slash from his blades but they were never fatal as they were doing what came naturally to them to survive.

An hour and forty-five minutes passed and Naruto was still training his ass off when Shade who was looking out for Naruto just incase he did not sense or see an incoming threat when he felt two forces. One was the soul of his friend and the other made him stir with rage as it was as it belonged to the man who almost cause the deaths of his friend Sosuke Aisen.

'_**Naruto there is some one coming I can not tell if it is one person or two but I can feel the energy of one of my friends and one of my greatest enemies Aisen!'**_ Shade warned Naruto who got into a stance ready to take on whoever was coming his way.

He let his energy serge as the unknown assailant got closer and closer and was then practically right in front of him when a beautiful women that looked no older than eighteen with purple hair done back into a spiky pony tail wearing a tan trench coat with nothing but a fish net shirt they showed off her assets and a orange leather miniskirt.

Her name was Anko Mitarashi a special jonnine and former student of the trader Orochimaru. But he abandoned her after he branded her with his experimental curse seal little did she now being nine at the time a strong force saved her from certain death that the curse seal would have brought her. She then lost most of her memory other than who she was and that she had ninja training. But even though she was hated almost as much as Naruto she didn't let it get to her. But of all the things she had seen in her life after that fact did not have anything on the kid before her that looked like the Naruto kid she had most desperately wanted to adopt and save from the villagers. Infact if it wasn't for the mask of bone one his face and the hole in his chest with a glowing orb of energy in the center she would of swear that it was Naruto.

"Wow kid or whatever you are I'm not here to fight you I was just going to my favorite training spot a little further ahead." She said not wanting to find out if the thing in front of her was a hostile creature that wanted to kill and devourer her.

Naruto eased up and sheathed hid blades but did not let down his guard as he asked her. "Very well but I ask you one question what ties do you have with a man named Sosuke Aisen?" Naruto asked her as her face crowned a look of pure confusion.

"Sosuke Aisen never herd of him but I am wondering are you human or some experiment on the loose as far as I know no person in the world can survive the a huge gaping hole in there chest where their heart should be but you look so familiar but I can't place who you remind me of ." She said as he looked him over more and more predicting if he was human he couldn't be any older than nine.

Naruto had herd the truth in her voice when she said she never herd of Aisen. But just to make sure he activated his hybrid kekkei genkai that he still had not been able to name as he couldn't think of one and used the combined powers of the byakugan and sharingan to check her intent when he spotted the source of Aisen's energy flowing from the mark on her neck but was being fought by a force that he saw inside her chakra as he was a hollow and could see souls but any one could if they uses their spirit energy once individually. And he realized that he had confirmed the he had found the first of the ten souls of Shade's friends who had fused with a new host.

"That's because I'm not completely human as I became a new being when the village attacked me and had almost succeeded in their many attempts to kill me believing that I was the reincarnation of Kyuubi that really is not who attacked the village or even attacked at all he was just walking to save the souls of his friends but the village didn't care that I was just a child carrying a burden no I am nothing but a demon to them but now I cant even call myself human on the night I change I left and now that I've come back and I've only been here a full day and now someone knows my secret so what may I ask are you going to do now?" Naruto both answered her question and asked one of his own.

Anko was stunned by the boys words but when she her Kyuubi she realized the boy in front of her was infact Naruto Uzumaki the very boy she wanted to adopted but wasn't allowed to. She was devastated when the rumor that he had been killed and his body was taken from the village and dumped. But standing before her was that little boy she had fallen in love (Sisterly love) with for his strength for not only putting up with the beatings and glares they gave him but he never held a grudge against them for their harsh treatment.

Wasting no time she had dashed to the boy and pulled him into a hug swing him back and forth as tears fell from her eyes yelling. "NARUTO ITS REALLY YOU ARE ALIVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD BUT YOUR ALIVE!" she cried heavily as she gripped the young Arrancar close to her.

She held him until her tears finally dried up and she was no longer hysterical and was calm and collected. But Naruto was a bit confused as this was the first time he had ever seen this women and she was crying and hugging him like a mother who thought her son was dead. But he shoved it off as he let go of him placed her hands on his shoulders and kneeled to his eye level smiling sweetly and caringly at him almost like a mother or a really caring sister.

"Naruto I'm sorry but I am so glad your alive and I'm sorry for ambushing you like that when you probably have no clue who I am my name Is Anko Mitarashi and I know who you are because I had tried so many times to get Lord Sarutobi to let me adopt you but every time he'd tell me I was too young and to concentrate more on my ninja career I saved your life quite a few times but then when you vanished people started saying you were dead and I believed them I was devastated but here you are you may not be human but your Naruto Uzumaki all the same." She told him as she pulled him it to another hug but this one was more loving and made Naruto feel happy as there was someone who cared about him and had tried to save him from the villagers.

"Thank you for saving my life in the past as for wanting to adopt me I do not know what to say as I've always been alone without anyone who liked me besides old man Hokage but telling me that makes me feel very happy." Naruto said returning the hug as tears built up in both Naruto and Anko's eyes.

Anko was now the happiest person alive as the boy she wanted to become the mother of was now thanking her and hugging her back. She knew Sarutobi would still never allow her to adopt him as he was wanting to protect him from the world even from the souls that wish Naruto happiness. But Sarutobi did not want to take that chance as he could not trust anyone with Naruto as he was a very paranoid man in his old age but when Naruto would turn up in the hospital he would launch a full investigation on what happened to him and find the villagers or Shinobi behind his hospitalization and have them executed. So Anko thought if she could not be his mother then there wasn't anything wrong with claiming herself his new sister and protect him with all her might.

"Naruto I can't be your mother but I want to be there for you even if its just being friends or me being your new sister either way I do not want to loose you again so if you do not wish to see me as a sister I understand." Anko said with a small sad smile as she couldn't hope for too much as he was young and had had no family or anybody willing to take him in besides her and another jonnine that she knew of to be Kakashi who had also been turned down by Sarutobi.

"I do not know what it is like be part of a family or do I understand what love is I've been alone for so long that even the concept of friend confuses me to great ends but I'm willing to learn best as I can if you help me sister." Naruto said making Anko happier than ever as more tears came to he eyes and she hugged him close.

They stay like that when Naruto realized that he still had to meet Iruka for roman. He pulled the watch from his pouch and saw he had five minutes to get there but he was too far away from roman stand to get there in time even if he ran at full speed.

"Man I have to be at Ichraku's in five minutes to meet Iruka sensei crap I'll never make it!" Naruto blurted out in frustration before he remembered that he could just teleport there by going through Hueco Mundo.

Anko herd Naruto mention Iruka, meeting, and Ichiraku's. She had a large crush on the scar faced chunnine but he always turned her down. But that didn't stop her from trying. "Hey Naruto I can use my body flicker jutsu to get you there bit it will take use a few minutes to get there," Anko suggested.

"No I have a faster way that I almost forgot I could do but you are welcome to join me for dinner with Iruka-sensei my treat." Naruto said as she nodded accepting his offer.

Naruto then realized he was still in his Arrancar form and he could not let anyone else see him like this. His mask slowly receded back into his skin and the hole on his chest closed like it was never truly there. This transformation amazed Anko now he completely passed for human as he looked just like the little boy she had remembered. Naruto then using his Arrancar powers opened a large portal through Hueco Mundo which freaked Anko a little bit as she had never seen anything like it.

"We can get to Ichiraku's through here as it will take us there almost instantly." Naruto told Anko as he motioned for her to go first. She stepped through and Naruto fallowed behind her as the portal closed behind him. Little did they know they had been watched the whole by a Anbu Root ninja that worked and was only loyal to a corrupted man named Danzo who treated his ninja's like tools as they were striped of their free will emotions and dreams when they entered the Root division so they could never retaliate. But the information that the Root ninja had just gathered would make Danzo would find great interest in and would most likely try to take Naruto the day he graduated to train him to be a weapon so he may take control of Konoha and with Naruto trained to be heartless emotionless and a obedient Root ninja he would most probably succeed.

Naruto and Anko arrived through the portal in the back of Ichiraku's as no one could see them come out of the portal which made it discrete but an effective way to travel. Anko had felt like she had just used the fourth Hokage's legendary jutsu that allowed him to some how go where ever he wished as he would vanish in a flash of yellow and be right where he wanted. Naruto and Anko walked to the front of the restaurant to see that Iruka was right there waiting patiently for Naruto but was surprised to see Anko with him.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei I had a little hold up but I hope you don't mind if Anko joins us do you?" Naruto asked.

"No not at all but you'll have to tell me how you two know each other." Iruka said as he walked in to the stand taking a seat at the counter followed by Naruto then Anko.

Up on entering the stand the owner of the small business Tenchi Ichiraku and his daughter were astounded who on who just entered. No scratch that they were plain mortified as the boy who had just entered they had considered family as he would eat there when he had money or if he was showing signs of starvation they would feed him free of charge. But even if he was not eating he would be allowed to hide in their kitchen when a angry mob bigger than the usual ones were after him. Ayame Tenchi's daughter saw Naruto as a little brother and treated him with nothing but kindness. When Iruka would treat Naruto to some dinner she would flirt with as she had just like Anko developed a small crush on Iruka. But the day came when they rumor came that he had supposedly been murdered and they were mortified even though it brought them more business they did not care as they had grown to care for the boy. Ayame was overwhelmed with joy that he was alive that she jumped the counter and gripped Naruto in a loving hug.

"Naruto your really are alive we were so worried that you were dead!" Ayame said letting go of him smiling like a little girl that had just found her favorite doll.

"Nope I'm not dead I'm alive and kicking well sort of." Naruto said as he took a seat.

"Naruto what do you mean by that?" Iruka asked as it was a statement that truly did not understand what Naruto just said.

"First thing that I need to know is can I trust all of you to keep my story secret if I tell you that you will not tell anyone not even if you trust them with your life." Naruto stated as Anko already knew he was not human but did not know the whole story.

"Naruto if It has to do with the reason you left the village I swear on my life that I will take it with me to the grave!" Iruka vowed promising him he would not spill the secret that Naruto was about to tell him.

"Yeah brat we will not spill a word to anyone its can't be as horrible as treason against the Hokage." Tenchi said as he stirred the large pots of noodles that were to be placed in the ramen.

"Good but I do as that you shut the stand entrance so that no one else can hear and serve all of us the best bowl of ramen you have?" Naruto asked as Tenchi walked over to the back and flipped a switch and a huge iron door shut behind them.

"Ok everyone the house special enjoy?" Tenchi said handing Naruto Iruka and Anko a large bowl of ramen that had all sorts of fine meats and a broth made from some of the finest spices herds and other ingredients.

Naruto did not start off with his story but a history of the hollows and soul reapers. Naruto who had herd the same story from Shade told them all the types of hollows down to the Arrancar. Witch confused his company as it really had nothing to do with him.

"Well that's a fine tale Naruto but what dose mythology have to do with this?" Iruka asked as Naruto laughed.

"It is not mythology sensei it is all true as I'll show now." Naruto said transforming. His mask receded from his skin and a hole opened up in his chest showing the glowing black orb witch was his heart. Seeing this Iruka just about fell out of his chair scared shitless as this was not normal or even practical he was a teacher and was supposed to teach his students to expect the impossible but this was too much.

Ayame and Tenchi were shocked but were not afraid as they trusted Naruto and knew he would not hurt them. "Naruto just what the hell have you become?" Iruka asked thinking Kyuubi turned the boy into a demon.

"I have become the first human Arrancar to ever live if I had not done so I would have died two years ago if not for Shade's caring and kindness." Naruto said now telling them of Shades tale and the truth about the Kyuubi attack which really wasn't an attack just a misunderstanding.

"Naruto that's a tough story to swallow and if you did not look like you did right now I would not believe you." Iruka said finally digging in to his ramen.

"Yeah well that may be true but it its almost as unbelievable as saying the Uchiha's were really just Hyuuga's with spirit energy charged eye's." Naruto said taking the first bight of his ramen witch was amazing to see as his hollow mask looked like it would get in the way but really just worked like it would when he was not in this form. But the statement about the Uchiha's was a shock to everybody in the room.

"Naruto how are you sure that is true the Uchiha clan has been around since before this village was founded!" Iruka said not believing him.

"Naruto I hope your not exaggerating because I do not want to see my little brother arrested and sent to Ibiki for spreading false accusations!" Anko said in fear as she believed that would happen as Ibiki was a specialist in mental torture and interrogation as she had to work with him many times putting on a sadistic persona just to stand being around him.

"I am not joking as I do know this for a fact as Shade was the one who saved the first Uchiha's live over a century ago when he first came here right before he fell dormant then woke up and came to Konoha to save his friends souls!" Naruto said making every one believe him a little more.

"Naruto he could have made all those things up to fool you how can you be so sure?" Iruka asked.

"Impossible because Anko is one of the eleven he brought to our world because as the mark on her neck would kill her if not for the extra soul fused to hers." Naruto said this time making the story one hundred percent believable as back when Iruka was a hunter ninja he had infuriated a few of Orochimaru's abounded bases and found many children dead from the foreign seal that had been placed on them.

"Naruto you are a marvel of mystery solving aren't you, you have just solved three mysteries Konoha has been investigating for years in a matter of minutes and you're not even ten yet I have to say I'm impressed but just how exactly did you get such clarity?" Iruka asked but he probably shouldn't have.

Naruto looked down as pain came to his eyes as he remembered the lives he took in order to survive. "You learn many things out in the world like it may be peaceful inside the walls of Konoha but out there its kill or be killed and you have to do everything you can to survive I done things I am not proud of things that would turn other kids my age into traumatized mutes." Naruto said as Iruka and Anko both knew he knew what it was like to take a life.

"Naruto don't beat yourself up about this you've learned the one truth of the Shinobi world and I do not think of you any less for it so cheer up if anything you'd be a genin right." Said the scar faced chunin.

"Yeah don't worry about it we'll always be right here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on!" Anko said with a big grin plastered on her face.

Naruto's eyes welded up with tears of joy as he hugged the snake mistress and the scar faced academy teacher.

They said they're good by's and Naruto left for home in a jiffy. He began packing all of his belongings into a sealing scroll and left his old apartment for good. He sat on the front steps of his apartment building and waited after an hour or so an angry mob could be seen at the end of the road and moving fast.

Naruto smiled and stood up to greet his hostile visitors with unweaving confidence that he was going to scare the shit out of them. They were just ten paces away from him when a force that felt almost like the Hokage had his killing intent plastered on them as they fell to their knees.

"That will be far enough thank you and if your going to attack me in secret don't shout that your going to _'Kill the Demon Brat' _I could hear you a mile away." Naruto said smiling.

"You are a disgrace to this village and you should of perished the day you were born you demon span!" one of the villagers stated.

"You took the Fourth Hokage's life you breathing is a disgrace to his noble name and you attacked my daughter and the last Uchiha we are going to correct the mistake they made years ago by killing you right here and now!" Kagura Haruno said as the crowd began to move closer to him.

Naruto bit his thumb drawing blood and slammed his hand to the ground. There was a large poof of smoke and standing right next to Naruto was a creature with a white mask that resembled a triceratops but the body had a number of spikes covering it.

"I did not assault your daughter but she did attack me and as for the Uchiha he tried to make demands of me to give him my abilities so I was well in my rights to do what I did so be on your way or I'll sick this hollow on you." Naruto stated as his smile just kept growing.

"Nice trick demon brat but that fake monster doesn't fool me lets get him!" Kagura shouted as they continued their charge.

"**Hay kid you've seemed to have got yourself into trouble again so what do you want me to do?"** the enormous hollow asked.

"Just chase them and make them piss their pants but no soul eating next time I'm out of the village I'll summon you and let you have some fun with some bandits!" the young Arrancar said as the masked beast roared and charged at the mob making them run in the opposite direction.

Naruto couldn't hold back his laughter as the mob was chased by the hollow. But come on it was just too funny. They relished in his pain she he enjoyed their fear. After a few minutes of laughter he dispelled the summon and walked to a small wooded clearing and fell to sleep.

Ends here

Alright finished but I did mean it read chapter one again until next time DEMON LORD NASARIU KATA OUT!


End file.
